


trust goes a long way

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Multiple Personalities, Murder, THIS WAS REQUESTED THIS WASNT MY IDEA, im s o r r y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: genocider syo loses it





	trust goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> seventh request done! uhhhhh this is angsty nd im not too happy with how it turned out but  
> idk enjoy the pain

One of the most vital parts of a relationship was trust.

Komaru trusted Toko with her entire heart- she trusted Syo with her entire heart as well. She trusted both of her girlfriends to never hurt her, whether it be physically or emotionally.

 

So why did it end up like this? 

 

Komaru had been backed into a corner, quite literally.

 

Scissors held up to her lover's neck, Syo's eyes were big and her grin was wide, "C'mon Omaru-chan! Let me see your pretty smile!" she broke out in laughter, "I know I usually only kill pretty boys- but you're just too cute to resist!" Syo cackled and squealed, her eyes glimmering in excitement

 

"S-stop it! Syo, please, you're really scaring me..." Komaru felt tears well up in her eyes, shaking terribly, "It was a funny joke at first- but it's n-not anymore!"

 

"Hmm?" Syo tilted her head, "This isn't a joke! I've held on for soooooo long, but I just can't resist cutting up your pretty body to pieces anymore!" She put a hand on Komaru's shoulder, leaning in close to her face. 

 

Komaru shoved Syo away, taking the opportunity this made to make a fast break for it. She needed to get somewhere safe, or find a way to make Syo sneeze so that Toko would come back. Breaking their rule of no running in the apartment, Komaru ran as fast as she could into the bathroom, locking the door behind her so that Syo couldn't get in.

 

Pounding on the door, Syo's laughter didn't die down, "My sweeeeeet~ come out! I just wanna have some fun! Don't be such a wet blanket!" 

 

"Stop! Please- Toko, I know you're in there- get Syo to snap out of this!" Komaru shouted, desperate. She didn't how long this door would hold as a defense against a brutal serial killer. 

 

"Hmmmm? Toko? Who is thaaaat? I only know three people! Me, myself, and I!" Syo took a pair of her scissors and plunged them into the wood of the door, "Come out, come out!" 

 

Komaru yelped, seeing the tip of the scissors create a wound in the door. She was scared, but at this point, she still believed that Syo would never  _actually_ kill her. Right? 

 

_Wrong._

Hours later, the scene that befell their small, one bedroom apartment was horrifying.

 

On the ground lay Komaru, slouched against the wall. Her body was covered head-to-toe in cuts, some deep, some more shallow. Blood pooled around her, soaking her hair and seeping into the fabric of her clothing. 

 

Above her stood Toko, sobbing into her hands. Scissors laid on the ground, slick with blood. 

 

_Dead, dead, dead. Komaru was dead._

Syo had done it. She had killed her.

 

The only skin left unscathed was Komaru's face. Her cheeks had tears dried on them, eyes still wide in fear. Her lips still looked as soft as ever, but they had more of a blue hue than their normal lively pink one.

 

Toko couldn't live with herself. Even though it had been Syo and not herself... Toko knew what she had to do. It was her fault. She had let Syo take over and it got out of hand, she should have been able to prevent it. She kneeled down, pushing Komaru's hair out of her face and kissing her one last time.

 

"I'm sorry, idiot Komaru." Toko said shakily, picking up the scissors once more, "I love you."

 

The scissors plunged into Toko's chest. She fell to the floor, her body collapsed on top of Komaru as Toko felt the life draining from her, "I'm sorry... I won't be joining you in heaven, my angel."

 

_She knew heaven wouldn't accept her._

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my day!!


End file.
